black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Attack Types
Attack Types 'are properties that every attack in Black Magic II has. These characteristics allow attacks to interact with one another, primarily through which attack types override what, and which attacks a specific Counter will be respond to, or which attack types a specific move will have immunity to. Primary Properties 'Physical Attack An attack on the enemy from close range. If listed as nothing else, an attack will take this characteristic by default. Physical attacks are most commonly attached to the player's body in some way, or the weapon their current class uses. They are almost always found in a class's Autocombos, however they are also frequently found in the Specials of melee-oriented classes (Assailant, Kurai, etc). For example, Assailant SP1 is a physical attack. 'Grab' ' '''An attack used to apprehend the enemy from extremely close range. Grabs are often slow-acting, particularly through a large amount of startup. However, grabs naturally have the "'Ignore Guard'" property, which (as the name suggests) allows it to bypass blocking. If a grab does not have this property and thus, can be blocked, it is referred to as a '''soft grab'. Grabs also have a Level 3 Armor Break stat by default. They are frequently found with classes that are deadly up close, or bear the Grappler' '''role. For example, Assailant SP6 is a grab. 'Projectile' An attack propelled towards the enemy. Projectiles are often quick, precise means of damaging the enemy from afar. This can include employing the use of magic, holograms, or just regular projectiles such as bullets and throwable objects. Projectiles will not deal damage if the attacker is either blocking or inflicted with hitstun. They are frequently found in the Specials of ranged classes (e.g. Avalon, Virtue, etc). For example, Virtue SP2 (Water) is a projectile. 'Magic' ' ' An attack on the enemy enhanced with supernatural power. Magic attacks are also commonly referred to as Area of Effect (AOE) attacks. They are frequently found in classes that employ the use of elemental magic or, if the class is aligned with the Phantom faction, holograms. For example, Kurai SP5 is a Magic attack. 'Trap' Lay down a small zone of danger for the enemy to walk through. Traps are passive attacks set on the battlefield for a specified amount of time -- when an enemy enters the trap's hitbox, it will trigger and attack them. Traps will not trigger if the trapper is either blocking or inflicted with hitstun. They are best used to predict the enemy's movement or to cover the player's escape. Thus, they are frequently found with classes that bear the Rushdown or Zoner role. For example, Avalon SP4 is a Trap. Secondary Properties 'Magnet' A '''magnet' is a utility characteristic applied to certain attacks that will draw the opponent into the attack's hitbox. This is so that attacks with unstable movement can connect, even with high latency or ping. There are two types of magnets: *'Soft magnet' - Moves the opponent to the center of the attack's hitbox. (e.g. Kurai's Launcher, Virtue SP8, etc). *'Hard magnet' - Unanimously favors the attacker's perspective, warping the opponent towards the attack's hitbox instantly if the hit is registered on the attacker's end. (e.g. Avalon SP2, etc). 'No-Kill' A no-kill property is an invisible characteristic that will not allow an attack to deal the killing blow, even if deals enough damage to do so. This is frequently found in the Autocombo input before one that triggers an Execution. For example, Assailant L.AC3 has a No-Kill property. 'Ignore Guard' An ignore guard property''' is a self-explanatory characteristic where an attack with this property will land a successful hit even if the opponent is blocking. This is frequently found in grabs or EX Specials that require a less obvious escape. For example, Avalon SP8 has an Ignore Guard property. '''Autohit ' ' An '''autohit '''property is a characteristic that, if an attack connects, the enemy will be subjected to the remainder of the move, regardless of whether or not they remain within the hitbox. This is frequently found in multiple-part attacks, or attacks with an elaborate followup after the initial hit. For example, Assailant SP3 has an Autohit property. Attack Type List (Specials) Unlisted Classes Attack Types